The Miracles of Oddness
by ninjalover99
Summary: When modern-day Genevieve is sent to ancient Camelot it's an understatement to say things get... Odd. What will happen when she is taken into Uthers ward? Or when the two men she's read about since birth she end up being the two handsome teens to protect her? Or when she REALLY doesn't want to leave Camelot? Only one thing... The Miracles of Oddness!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys like!

Genevieve fell asleep in her bed comfortably. Listening to her music. Her I pod on full charge with a battery she made so it pretty much couldn't die. The last song she remembered was Truly Madly Deeply, Cascada remix. This of course is not what she woke up to.

Genevieve's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a bright day in… a palace? She was in her own bed but in the middle of a court room in some ancient looking palace. Men and women were staring at her in old-timey clothes and she had no idea what was happening. She hopped out of bed to assume a pose she'd learned in karate and revealed what to these people was appalling attire. She sported a black pair of tight cloth daisy-duke gym shorts a teal tank-top. She remembered her dream from last night. A gorgeous blond and raven haired pair escorted her through… where was it?... Camelot! "Am I in Camelot?" she questioned no one in particular.

"Yes my child, what happened to your- um… clothes?" _a British accent?_ Genevieve wondered.

Genevieve met the crystal eyes of a white haired man in blue and red robes. She turned her head to a rather royal looking male with scars on his face and a crown on his head staring at her. "This is what I sleep in," she said, trying to sound like she belonged in that time era "is there something wrong with the way I look?" she challenged the white haired man.

The Royal man intervened. "We respect our elders here young lady." He said.

"Where I come from, when a child is in shock, people would first do what they could to help her, not question her attire! And who do you think you are to call me young? I am 14 years old as of today! I am not too messed with today! Do you understand? Do NOT EVER MESS WITH A HORMONAL TEENAGE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? Who are you and why am I here?!" Genevieve burst out, fighting back her tears of fear.

"Gaius, take her to Morgana, she will have clothes for her. And my dear, I do not know how you came to Camelot but you are here now, and I shall take you in my ward." said the regal man.

At the name Morgana Genevieve padded against the cold floor. She grabbed the Royal mans wrist. "You- you are King Arthur?" she asked.

"I am King Uther, Arthur is my son, why do you ask?"

Genevieve was struck with an idea. If she was in Camelot at the time Of Arthur then _he_ could help her. He was famous. He could do it! "I demand to be taken to Merlin!" Genevieve boomed.

"Who are you to demand from a king?" asked Uther.

"And why do you want Merlin?" asked Gaius.

"Who wants me Gaius?" asked Merlin as he and Arthur clanked into the Court room. Both the 16-year-olds starred at the girl. Her red hair flowing down her back, her gray-purple eyes shining, her lack of clothes. "Ah…" trailed Merlin

"Your Merlin?" asked Genevieve, squealing.

"I am."

Before anyone realized what was happening, Genevieve sprinted across the room and wrapped her arms around Merlin's waist, her cheek on his high chest. Arthur felt a pang of jealousy that Merlin was being hugged by the girl and not him. "It is an honor to meet you." She said, pulling away. "I am truly yours and King Arthur's greatest fan. You are so much more amazing in person than I ever dreamed; it is a miracle above all others truly!" Genevieve gasped out once she let go of Merlin.

"Who are you, child?" asked Arthur. Big mistake.

"I am Genevieve Chance and DO NOT CALL ME A CHILD!" Genevieve huffed.

Arthur put a hand on her bare shoulder, trying not to blush at the fact that he was touching a girl's BARE shoulder in public. He failed and Genevieve smiled at the affect she was having on the Great King of Camelot. "I'm sorry to have offended you, My Lady." He said kindly. "May we take you to get some proper clothes?"

"Where I'm from, this is proper but please do, I want to hear all about you, Sire." She paused a moment, thinking of something truly evil to do. "Besides, being in the guard of two handsome boys, I don't see any end to that fun!"

OPOPOPOP

_Please read and review, I appreciate it!_

_**Ninja**_


	2. Chapter 2: Magic?

"So, Miss Chance-" Arthur was cut off, which displeased the prince deeply, normally, but with this girl Arthur wasn't so angry, he was… Intrigued.

"Call me Genevieve, My King." She said, staring at Merlin, wide eyed. Arthur briefly wondered I she'd ever blink.

"Ok, Genevieve, who do you so admire Merlin and I?" Arthur asked, since the question had been burning at his skull since she'd said she admired them.

Genevieve shook her head, as if waking from a deep trance and smiled brightly. She skipped forward a few feet then turned around, surprising the prince and his servant. "Your tales are famous in my land, My King. The great and mighty Merlin, Excalibur, the Devilishly Handsome Prince and his servant-a truth I believe most deeply- and magical fights. It has been my dream to meet you and learn from the Mighty Merlin, and –honestly- dance with the Great King Arthur."

Arthur blushed at the thought of dancing with the girl before him. Merlin burst out laughing. "Arthur is only good on a horses feet, not his own." Merlin stammered. Calming down he added, "What could I possibly teach you?"

"At home, magic is long since forgotten as a myth but I _know_ I possess some. Learning from the greatest wizard of all time would be amazing." Genevieve began to blush. "And at such a young age, learning _with_ you would be more gratifying, if it isn't trouble, Lord Merlin." Genevieve cooed, smiling at Merlin, purple eyes shining.

Arthur looked outraged. He grabbed Merlin by the wrist. "You use magic?" Merlin stared at Arthur, befuddled.

Seeing immediately that magic wasn't really _permitted_ in Camelot yet, Genevieve quickly began laughing. Both Boys stared at her, confused deeply. "I can NOT believe you actually thought we used magic!" she bit back her fake giggles. She would learn from Merlin, weather King Arthur Liked it or not.

Arthur let go of Merlin, relieved that he wasn't a sorcerer. Arthur continued the way of Morganas room in silence until he heard sniffling and heavy breathing. He stopped in place and looked to his side. Genevieve was looking at the floor; her eyes clenched shut to hold back tears that were falling anyway. The tears streamed down her face and she broke down, falling to her knees. Arthur and Merlin were both lost.

Then Merlin wasn't.

Genevieve had been right about having magic in her because her thoughts were as loud as a druid's. While she cried, Genevieve thought about how anyone she knew that saw her crying would always do what made her calm down. They hugged her, told her she was ok, and did what they could to make her feel secure.

Merlin bent down to his knees. He gently pulled Genevieve into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh, Shh, it's alright, we're here, don't worry." said Merlin. Genevieve's legs were hanging on the floor, her torso facing Merlin. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his chest, breathing deeply. Merlin put one hand on the small of Genevieve's back and the other on the back of her head, rubbing small circles into her hair with his thumb.

Arthur knelt down quickly. He knew Merlin couldn't carry Genevieve as far as he could. Arthur gently picked her up from Merlin's arms and carried her, not caring that her tears were staining his new shirt. What made things worse was that both of these boys were clueless when it came to helping  
women with emotions, so they just let her cry as they walked to Morganas room.

Once Merlin and Arthur reached Morganas chambers, Merlin knocked loudly. When Gwen opened the door and saw the crying girl in Arthurs arms, her red hear spilling everywhere, she rushed them in. "Morgana, we have company!" Gwen shouted as she guided Arthur to the bed where he laid Genevieve down gently. She had stopped crying and worn herself to sleep. Arthur sat by Genevieve, stroking her hair. His hand caught on her forehead.

Arthur looked at Gwen, who was carefully laying Genevieve out strait and covering her with a blanket. Gwen met eyes with Arthur who was practically crying. "Merlin, go get Gaius!" Arthur commanded urgently.

"What is it Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"Genevieve's running a fever. Now, Go. Get. Gaius!" Arthur shouted. He didn't know why but he knew he couldn't let Genevieve be in pain. Merlin ran for Gaius and Arthur help Genevieve's hand. All the while Morgana and Gwen stared at the sight of the prince, letting his guard down, and protecting someone for no reason anyone else knew.

* * *

**Am I doing ok? Please Review!**

_**-Ninja**_


	3. Hunter?

Genevieve woke in the wee hours of the morning, her forehead cool and her body _freezing_. "Help." Her voice was ragged with sleep though it had only been a few hours.

Arthur and Merlin rushed to Genevieve's side. She sat up. Her fever had broken and she was searching for a blanket. She let out a large shiver and was surprises that something shook on her shoulders. Her hand stretched out and touched the soft fabric. In was a worn, warm, _smelly_ shirt. By the softness she could tell it was Arthurs. She turned to the boys who were staring at her. She stretched like a cat and yawned. "How long have I been out?" she asked. Both boys looked dazed. Genevieve realized they had no idea what _out_ meant in this case. "Asleep." She offered.

"A few hours, we were worried about you." said Merlin.

Genevieve's eyes filled with tears, she knew what happened. "I'm sorry. When I'm stressed I begin to run a fever and cry an-"

"Shh, it's ok." said Arthur, wrapping her up in his arms. He cradled her body into his chest, rocking her gently. He couldn't take the sight of her crying.

Genevieve wrapped her arms around Arthur until her body stopped shaking from the sobs and she simply breathed into the crook of Arthurs shoulder. She looked up into his blue eyes, wiping away the dry tears. "I'm cold." She stated bluntly, grinning.

Arthur let out a short, breathy laugh before wrapping his huge coat around her. "Merlin and I have to go get ready for a hunting trip; Gwen here will help you get dressed."

Genevieve nodded, watching Arthur leave. She turned to Gwen. "He _is_ handsome isn't he?" she asked, smiling.

"Which one?" asked Guinevere.

"Good point." Genevieve replied.

"What kind of dresses do you like?" asked Gwen before she moved to the closet to find a dress for the strange young girl.

Genevieve's hand shot to the sleeve of Arthurs white shirt around her. She wanted to keep wearing it. "Pants, not dresses," said Genevieve. Gwen looked confused. "Trousers please?" Genevieve asked politely.

Gwen nodded. Morgana had a lot of trousers much to peoples surprise and a few to small. Good, for the small girl Gwen was dressing.

* * *

Genevieve walked out of the castle and out front where Arthur and Merlin were preparing for the hunting trip. She was once again wearing an appalling-for-the-time-period outfit. Genevieve ran out in a pair of Morgana's lose trousers cut into daisy-dukes and a dark purple tank-top under Arthurs thin white shirt. She was smiling so brightly Merlin thought she'd outshine the sun. "Uther said I could come hunting with you!" she nearly shouted.

"Can you shoot with a bow or throw a spear?" asked Arthur doubtfully.

Genevieve narrowed her eyes and tapped the toes of her hunting boots. Or rather Arthurs hunting boots, from when he was 11. She grabbed a cross bow and within 30 seconds loaded it, aimed it, and hit 3 apples before the arrow hit a wall. She smirked. "Apparently she can" whispered Merlin to Arthur.

"What horse did my father say you were to ride?" asked Arthur as he tried to change the subject.

"I'm to choose any unclaimed horse from the stables and take that." Replied Genevieve.

Arthur and Merlin walked Genevieve to the stables where a fine selection of the best horses was presented. She walked the rows of the stables before stopping so abruptly she could have slowed Earths spin. She turned and looked at a horse. It was a cream brown color with a thick blond mane and tail and white spots all over it. It was small but strong enough to carry a passenger. "Arthur is this horse available?" she asked staring into the horses deep brown eyes.

"Yes." Said Arthur as he untied the horse and walked it out.

"Can someone help me saddle it? I'm afraid I don't remember how." she asked as she stroked the horses nose with her thumb.

"Merlin will do it that is his job**." **Saud Arthur as Merlin walked over to take the horse.

"Nonsense! I'm 14, I should be doing these things for myself, so Merlin, I you would show me how, I would be most grateful."

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 3 is posted and I'm hoping for more reviews! Thanks for reading!**

_**-Ninja**_


End file.
